I Finally Found Someone
by Celenae
Summary: My first attempt at a fic, song fic that is. Please review, I would really like to know if it's good or not. I'm not sure if I'm a good writer or not. ENJOY!!!!


**I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE**  
**BY ADRIENNE GAIRDNER (CELENAE)  
**

  
A/N: Well, someone told me to write a fic, so I did. I'm not terribly sure that it's good though, oh well. Just bare with me please, I'm not a very good writer. Try and guess who the guy is. Anyways, this song is by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand, it's very sweet!!**  
**  
He stared at the ring. _Should I ask her when we meet today? But then he's going to be there, and I want privacy, _he thought as he watched the diamond glitter in the sunlight.   
  
_I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
_  
It had been 3 years since they had graduated from Hogwarts, but the years seemed hollow, almost empty. _Maybe I should wait. No, someone else might come along and take her away from me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I feel wrong whenever I'm without her_. He sat in The Three Broomsticks, contemplating what he should do, and how he should come about it.  
  
_I finally found the one  
that makes me feel complete  
  
_She stared at herself in the mirror, brushing her beautiful brown hair. _Friends. _That was what they were, or were they? For years they were just _friends_, but there was something more there, and they both knew it.  
  
_it started over coffee  
we started out as friends  
  
_ _To think that a while ago, we never thought we would be anything more than just friends. Hmmmmm....., _she thought as she slipped on her best robes. She smiled to herself in the elegant vanity mirror. _Maybe today will be the day_, she thought as she sighed. _You must look your best for him, you never know. _   
  
_it's funny how from simple things  
the best things begin  
_  
Another Butter beer hon? Madam Rosmerta asked the young man, alone at the table. He didn't look up, he was too busy trying to figure out the best way to ask her. He simply pushed his mug out.  
I'll take that as a yes she said as she smiled. _She's different than anyone else. She's the light of my life, she's the one, I just know it, _he thought to himself. Pictures of her floated across his mind. He could smell her perfume, feel her soft skin touch his.  
_this time it's different   
it's all because of you  
  
_ The way they could talk to each other for hours and hours on end was what appealed to him most. It had been years since they had been in a real fight, he tried so hard to keep his relationship with her special.  
  
_it's better than its ever been  
'cause we can talk it through  
  
_She glanced at her watch, she didn't want to be late for their meeting. It would be the first time all 3 of them would be in the same place since the graduation. Though they were best friends, one was always too busy to be with the others. She had kept in touch with them both, especially him. She spent a lot of time waiting for his owl. Any response from him was pure heaven.  
_  
ooh my favorite line   
was can I call you sometime  
it's all you had to say   
to take my breathe away_  
  
She checked her watch. It's time to go. Oh, I hope I look okay, she commented to herself. She set out for the Three Broomsticks, and so did the third friend. The girl was literally shaking all over, she even noticed it herself. _Something's going to happen, I can feel it,_ she concluded. A while later, she was standing outside the pub, just staring at it. _Well, it's now or never, they're expecting me. _She kept telling herself to calm down, and she opened the door and stepped in.  
  
_This is it, ohhhhhh  
I finally found someone  
someone to share my life  
I finally found the one   
to be with every night  
cause whatever I do  
it's just got to be you  
my life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
  
_Both men stood up and marveled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, and the two men knew it. He sighed and he began to speak.  
  
Hello, Hermione, he finally spat out.  
  
Hello, to both of you, she said as she smiled at the one man she truly loved.  
  
Well, it has been quite a while hasn't it? he asked, trying to make conversation.  
Yes it has, she replied with another smile.  
  
_did I keep you waiting (I didn't mind)  
I apologize(baby, that's fine)  
I will wait forever  
just to know you were mine  
  
_You look wonderful, even more wonderful than when I saw you last, he told her, and he meant it.  
  
Are you sure, I mean, I didn't know what to wear, Hermione replied.  
  
Yes, you look absolutely beautiful, he complimented. _Absolutely perfect_ he thought to himself.  
  
_I love your hair, are you sure it looks right  
I love what you wear, isn't it too tight  
well,you're exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life  
  
_This is it, I better do it now, before I chicken out. He looked around the empty corner of the pub, then he saw his friend standing there. _ How can I get him to leave. I really would like this to be personal, _he asked himself. Somehow, he sensed it and smiled at both of his friends.  
  
You know what? I'm just gonna take a walk outside, I think you two need some time alone, he said grinning at the other man. Deep inside, his friend was eternally grateful. _I really owe him, I should do something for him. Wait, not now, I have more important things to think about._ He started to shake, just like she did.  
  
Ummmm, Hermione, His voice was very shaky.  
  
She replied.  
  
I have something to ask you. Right now he was really nervous, as nervous as he would ever be in his life.   
  
Is he going to ask what I think he is? Hermione started to shake again.  
  
_This is it, ohhhhhhh  
I finally found someone  
someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
to be with every night  
'cause whatever I do  
it's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
  
_Hermione, w-w-will y-you m-marry me? He finally got it out. He anxiously waited for her response. At the moment, his palms were sweating and his shaking got worse.  
  
_Oh my god_, she thought. Yes, of course yes!!! She finally got over the shock. Somehow, it still came as a surprise, even if she was expecting it. They hugged and kissed, as he picked her up and swung her around. All the while, their friend was watching in the window, smiling.  
_  
'cause whatever I do  
it's just got to be you  
my life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
  
_A/N: Sorry, but I just had to not mention the name. I think it made it better, so you can match Hermione with anyone you want to( I prefer Ron, but which ever you like is fine). Just to let you know, they did see each other during the 3 years, it was just the first time that ALL THREE of them were TOGETHER! Happy Jen? Hehehe, I think that's about it, oh yeah, the disclaimer.  
_  
_Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they belong to JKR. Brilliant woman!! The song belongs to Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand. That's about it, yeah. I hope you liked it, because it's my first fic, well song fic!!!!_  
_  
Ahhhhh, here's the part where I add a quote (I've decided to do it all the time). Hmmmm, let's see, I need one that relates to the story, oh yeah:  
  
There are many things in life that catch your eye  
but only a few will capture your heart  
hold onto those with all your might  
**Anonymous  
  
** or  
  
If you throw yourself at something  
what's the worst that can happen?  
nothing,  
if you just sit on the fence, you'll be regretful  
**Anonymous  
**  
I love both of those, they are also good lessons!!!!


End file.
